Oscuridad
by Endless Rage
Summary: Continua la batalla de Egil quien aun no encuentra lo que ha estado buscando con tanta motivación, aquello que merece ofrecer su vida para pelear contra demonios y casi convertirse en uno mas de ellos entre la violencia del mundo
1. Capitulo 1 Prologo

**Prologo**

La misma escena una y otra vez no importa cuanto se repita, siempre es lo mismo un cuadro grotesco algo que la mente no puede dejar de condenar, a mí alrededor solo un bosque cubierto por la noche, mas oscuro de lo normal parece que el propio ambiente condena y censura lo que ocurre.

Serán una decena tal vez, dos o tres, imposible llevar la cuenta de los cuerpos que hay apilados es tan difícil viendo que están desmembrados, mutilados y regados como si fueran desperdicios de lo que antes eran seres completos, solo queda una escena asquerosa en la que se funden los restos de miembros cortados, los órganos que salen de estos, y la sangre… esa sangre que fluye ahora como un río carmesí a lo largo de toda esa pila.

El olor se vuelve insoportable, no importa cuanto lo respire una y otra vez jamás nadie se puede acostumbrar a esto, no es olor de los cuerpos, de la sangre o de cualquier cosa, no nada de esto lo vuelve así es el olor de la muerte lo que hace todo pesado, asqueroso provoca ganas de vomitar con solo sentirlo y soltarse a llorar amargamente.

Sin embargo en el centro de todos los cuerpos se encuentra la razón de todo, un hombre que muchas veces he dudado que lo sea, como siempre hay esta no importa que sea uno o mil siempre termina así, el sobrevive y termina con todos muchos lo llaman suerte pero creo que para el es mas una maldición.

Aunque hay veces que pienso si eso es verdaderamente sobrevivir, mas bien parece que con cada lucha muere mas y mas una parte de el jamás regresa, en medio de un jardín de muerte y un río carmesí siempre queda el lleno de heridas dejando hay su propia sangre, jadeando como un animal moribundo, con los ojos cerrados encerrando solo en su mente junto a las imágenes de la cruel matanza.

Lo que no cambia es simplemente ese abrazo, entre el y su arma mas parece el abrazo de dos enamorados en un invierno, transmite sus sentimientos a quizás la única cosa en todo el mundo que llegaría a entenderlo, el objeto con el cual arranco esas vidas su mas grande tesoro o tal vez, el ni siquiera lo vea como un objeto para el es una extensión de su cuerpo.

Es como si la propia monstruosidad de arma que posee le diera el consuelo y la fuerza de seguir adelante y llegar al día siguiente, como una madre alentando a su hijo mientras ella se mantiene erguida y el la abraza arrodillado.

El ambiente tan pesado, el sentimiento de muerte y su enfermizo olor aun con semejante cantidad de cuerpos la mayoría de eso proviene de el y su compañera inseparable.

Sigues con vida – dijo un extraño ser pequeño que vuela haciendo círculos – por un momento imagine que esta vez morirías.

Mírate estas cubierto de heridas – dijo nuevamente mientras se acerca – siempre me confundes si estas vivo o muerto.

¿Aun me sigues insecto indeseable? – dijo el hombre entre jadeos mientras con mucho trabajo intenta ponerse de pie.

Deberías agradecer que alguien en este inmenso mundo siquiera se preocupa por alguien como tu – dijo el ser reprochando.

Jamás te he pedido que lo hagas – dijo el hombre con la voz adolorida pero llena de enojo – jamás le he pedido a nadie que vea que existo.

Espera – dijo el ser mientras se comienza a retorcer – tu enojo…

Por fin el hombre se incorpora lentamente dejando claramente ver que las heridas y el cansancio lo hacen casi desfallecer, mientras el pequeño ser poco a poco también se incorpora, viendo avanzar a su compañero.

Y dime Egil esto ¿Eran necesario? – pregunto el ser mientras ve tristemente el escenario - ¿esta matanza era algo que no se podía evitar?

Míralos – dijo Egil mientras con esfuerzo apuntaba con su brazo a los cadáveres despedazados – cuatro decenas de seres que todo son, menos humanos.

Aun así… - dijo el ser mientras inclina su cabeza - ¿Qué sentido tiene esto?

Un ser mágico – dijo Egil riendo dolorosamente – preocupado por un montón de seres malditos, de escoria demoníaca.

Los de su clase solo entienden el lenguaje de la sangre – dijo Egil mientras comienza a caminar – vida por vida ellos matan y mueren y nosotros somos solo una mera diversión para ellos.

Poco a poco la oscuridad se va desplazando mientras los primeros rayos del sol caen sobre el bosque mostrando semejante matanza, y ambos comienzan a avanzar sin siquiera ver eso, caminando lentamente Egil adolorido dejando una línea delgada de su sangre mientras anda, y el otro ser lo acompaña a cierta distancia.

¿Qué ocurre kerbtier, al fin te vas a largar? – dijo Egil mientras camina balanceándose.

Tu olor, lo sabes es algo que intoxica si estoy cerca – dijo el ser mientras se tapa el rostro – tienes suerte de que pueda estar a esta distancia sin morir.

Pequeño kerbtier – dice Egil mientras de su boca sale un poco de sangre – tu pequeña voz siempre es molesta.

¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que tengo nombre? – dijo el ser mientras se agita enojado – mi nombre Enlil.

Para mi eres un kerbtier molesto solamente – dijo Egil mientras lucha por continuar conciente – es de día será mejor que descanse un poco, después de todo han pasado tres días desde que dormí.

Creo que eres más demonio tu, que los que mataste allá atrás – dice Enlil mientras comienza a acercarse.

Al llegar a un nuevo claro Egil busca un lugar y se sienta recargándose en un árbol, donde nuevamente toma su arma abrazándola mientras cierra sus ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo palpita por las heridas siente que el viento quema sus raspones su cuerpo ahora resiente cada uno de los golpes que recibió.

Esto es un ciclo que vive ese hombre llamado Egil, la vida de un demonio seguida por un humano pelear, matar o morir en todo el tiempo que llevo con el solo eso se, nunca habla nunca dice que piensa no tiene pasado y no parece tener futuro, soy algo así como su único lazo con la cordura.

Ahora esta simplemente hay quieto, con una paz fingida, no es verdadera paz tal vez una tan sincera que ningún otro jamás ha experimentado pero… ¿Cuánto podrá descansar?, segundos, minutos, quizá horas, o mas bien cuanto tomara el próximo ataque, por ahora se encuentra moribundo aunque su propio orgullo le impida aceptarlo, y ese olor siempre presente poco a poco de condensa a su alrededor volviéndose una especie de aura que lo protege o tal vez lo comienza a devorar suavemente.


	2. Capitulo 2 Encuentro

**Capitulo Uno - Encuentro**

Es una taberna de un semblante de pobreza, donde apenas un par de hombres toman lentamente sus tarros para llevarlos a sus bocas sin mas emoción, tan silencioso que incluso se puede escuchar en ocasiones como desciende lentamente la cerveza que toman, quien atiende es un viejo que apenas parece moverse para respirar, de aspecto claramente enfermo con la mirada por instantes perdida quizá viendo como se acerca a el la muerte.

Sin el menor aviso entra de golpe una joven, que es arrojada en el interior mientras cuatro hombres de malas pintas entran detrás de ella dejándola simplemente hay tirada, se sientan en una de las pobres mesas y colocan sobre esta una pequeña y extraña jaula, la cual miran burlonamente.

¡Hey! – dijo uno de los hombres mientras golpea en la jaula – has algo para divertirnos.

Esto fue un verdadero fraude – dijo otro de los hombres – pagamos dos monedas de oro por esta cosa inservible.

Descuida – dice un tercer hombre mientras sonríe burlonamente – siempre podemos desmembrarlo por diversión.

La joven se mantiene tirada mientras el viejo la mira intentado hacer algo pero es detenido con la mirada de esta, el ultimo de los cuatro hombres la toma del cabello alzándola, haciéndola sentir un dolor enorme, sintiendo que en cualquier manera se lo arrancaría o seria la piel de su cabeza la que cedería.

¿Qué clase de lugar asqueroso es este? – dice el hombre mientras le da una bofetada a la chica haciéndola caer de nuevo – sirve algo que estamos sedientos.

Date prisa – dice otro de los hombres luciendo impaciente – o es que este lugar no da servicio a sus distinguidos clientes.

¿Alguien tiene algo que decir? – dijo otro de los hombres retando a los pocos clientes – patéticos cobardes.

Al poco tiempo la chica les sirve los tarros sumamente asustada mientras, ellos los toman y de un solo trago los vacían y después los lanzan despedazándolos contra una pared mientras ríen burlonamente. Ella nuevamente lleva otros tarros llenos y uno de los hombres derrama un poco del contenido sobre mesa y toma a la joven por el cuello mientras los demás ríen viendo como ella no puede contener las lágrimas.

Parece que se ensucio – dijo el hombre mientras acerca el rostro a los restos de cerveza en la mesa – límpialo usando tu lengua.

Esta bien – dijo la joven solamente mientras seguía sollozando.

Mira que bien lo hace – dice otro de los hombres mientras vacía mas cerveza sobre la mesa - parece que le gusta.

Deberíamos ser mas corteses con la señorita – dijo otro mas uniéndose a la platica esta vez tomándola del cuello y dándole cerveza directamente del tarro ahogándola – ven así es como le gusta.

Y si mejor le enseñamos algo mas a la señorita – dijo otro de los hombres sonriéndole con morbo.

El de un rápido movimiento arranco la blusa de la joven dejándola semi desnuda ante ellos, aterrada ni siquiera podía cubrir su cuerpo expuesto mientras sentía como era rodeada por los tipos, sintiendo como dos de ellos la sostenían por los brazos y otro mas se acercaba, pero este repentinamente fue interrumpido.

Recibiendo un golpe débil por parte del bastón del viejo, que tambaleándose había tenido la fuerza de defender a la joven que miraba todo aterrada pues imaginaba la reacción de esos tipos, sus ojos comenzaron a desprender sin cesar lágrimas al ver como el noble intento por salvarla era reprimido.

Con un simple movimiento de uno de los tipos el pobre viejo termina derribado sobre el suelo sucio del lugar, para terminar con el pie de su atacante sobre su cabeza presionando poco a poco mientras el pobre hombre apenas alcanza a lanzar unos pocos quejidos casi inaudibles.

Estúpido viejo – dijo el hombre mientras reía y hacia más presión sobre la cabeza del viejo – tu osadía solo se puede pagar con tu vida.

Eso claro – dijo otro de los hombres viendo a los clientes – sino hay alguien que quiera salvarte.

¡Abuelo! – dijo la joven mientras lloraba por su situación y la de su pobre abuelo.

Silencio estúpida – dijo uno de los hombres que la sujetaban mientras torcía su brazo – creo que nos vamos a divertir un buen rato contigo y después te llevaremos a lust

Nos darán muy buen dinero – dijo el otro hombre mientras reía sonoramente – no esta nada mal la pequeña, algunas monedas valdrá.

Por ahora es una doncella – dijo el hombre que presiona la cabeza del viejo – pero en unos días en lust será toda una experta.

Al decir esto los cuatro comienzan a reír mientras, tres de ellos se acercan con la intención de terminar de desnudar a la joven, pero su tarea esta vez se detiene completamente al ver como su compañero quien humillaba al el viejo cae muerto en su rostro tres cuchillos están clavados, sus ojos y su boca fueron sus blancos al final el hombre termina tirado al un lado de su hasta ahora victima, quien no puede moverse de la impresión.

¿Qué demonios ocurrió? – pregunta uno de los hombres mientras mira sorprendido a los otros dos - ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

Que no es algo obvio – dijo la figura de un hombre en la entrada de la taberna – el estúpido esta muerto.

Eres un bastardo – dijeron casi a coro los tres hombres restantes mientras soltaron a la joven y se levantaron de golpe – maldito, morirás.

Siempre es lo mismo verdad – dijo el hombre mientras se lanza contra ellos.

Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando otro de los tipos termina muerto, con la cabeza destrozada como si hubiera explotado repentinamente los otros dos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de ver como su atacante en un rápido movimiento había disparado una flecha de un curioso mecanismo en su mano izquierda.

Desgraciado – dijo uno de los hombres restantes mientras desenvainaba a gran velocidad una espada – tu vida será mía.

Muere maldito bastardo – dijo el otro de los hombres mientras saltaba con un cuchillo en cada una de sus manos.

Su atacante apenas se inmuto ante sus amenazas y sus ataques, tomando hábilmente del cuello al hombre de la espada lo estrella contra una columna, haciendo que crujiera su cráneo, sintiendo como casi lo partía sintiendo coraje pues su intención no era llegar a tanto, el otro por su parte rápidamente fue amedrentado lanzado contra la mesa donde hasta hace poco estaban los hombres bebiendo donde termino con sus propios cuchillos clavados en los antebrazos.

Uno se encuentra en posición fetal mientras tiene sus manos en el rostro quejándose casi inhumanamente, revolcándose de un lado a otro viendo como un charco de sangre se forma haciendo juego con varios dientes perdidos producto del impacto, algunos incluso bajando lentamente por la columna donde fue estampado.

El otro grita de agonía, mientras hace intentos inútiles por liberarse ya que las propias empuñaduras de los cuchillos se lo impiden, por la mesa se ve correr la sangre en pequeñas cantidades de sus heridas.

Basura inútil – dice el personaje que les acaba de hacer todo eso - ¿Eso fue todo?

Camina alrededor del lugar revisando como dos de ellos estaban muertos sin lugar a dudas, además el estado de los otros dos, para al final acercarse al tipo del rostro destrozado y con una sonora patada en el abdomen lo hace sentir aun mas dolor, con un solo brazo es puesto de pie como si se tratara de un simple bulto.

Ve y dile a tu señor que le haré una visita – dijo el hombre al otro con el rostro destrozado – dile que quiero un recibimiento digno.

Eftupido – dijo el hombre con gran dificultad para después salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con el rostro envuelto en su propia sangre.

Mientras tanto el otro continua forcejeando, tratando de liberarse cada vez con mas brutalidad dejando ver como ahora el dolor pasaba pues ahora comenzaba a reírse grotescamente mientras con sus palmas golpeaba rítmicamente la mesa que lo retiene, creando mas miedo en los que lo ven pues poco a poco su cuerpo se iba transformando.

QDQE GZ UYNQOUX BMFQFUOA TGYMZA – dijo el hombre con un lenguaje in entendible a todos y voz inhumana – ¿FUQZQE UPQM PQ XA CGQ MOMNME PQ TMOQD?

_(Eres un imbécil patético humano__; ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?)_

_FQ__ TME OAZPQZMPA QEFGBUPA – _continuo diciendo el hombre mientras reía mas frenéticamente – MOMNME PQ YADUD VGZFA OAZ FAPAE QEFME UZGFUXQE EANDME

_(Te has condenado est__úpido; Acabas de morir junto con todas estas inútiles sobras)_

_QEFGBUPA__ FQ QEFAK PUOUQZPA CGQ BMEMDM – _dijo aun mas el hombre mientras era observado por el otro fijamente – QE GZM XMEFUYM CGQ GZ TGYMZA ZA BGQPM QZFQZPQD ZGQEFDA UPUAYM

_(__Estúpido te estoy diciendo que pasara; Es una lastima que un humano no pueda entender nuestro idioma)_

Ante los ojos de todos comenzaba a cambiar aun mas de forma, poco a poco su cuerpo creció, sus facciones se volvieron mas gruesas y su color de piel comenzaba a volverse plomizo, mientras su risa se convirtió en una burla total hacia el hombre que continuaba muy calmado observando la escena, mientras los demás están totalmente aterrados incapaces de moverse del solo miedo.

¿FQDYUZMEFQ? – dijo el hombre con tono serio – BMDM EQD GZM EUYBXQ NXMEBTQYUQ DQEGXFME PQ XA YME TMNXMPAD

_(__¿Terminaste?; Para ser una simple Blasphemie resultas de lo mas hablador)_

GZ TGYMZA TMNXMZPA ZGQEFDA XQZSGMVQ _- _dijo completamente sorprendido el ser inhumano_ –_QEFA QE OAYBXQFMYQZFQ DUPUOGXA

_(Un humano hablando nuestro lenguaje: Esto es completamente ridículo)_

QZ EQDUA QDQE PQYMEUMPA DGUPAEA – dijo el hombre aun con tono serio – EUQYBDQ YQZAEBDQOUMZPA MX BMFQFUOA TGYMZA

_(En serio eres demasiado ruidoso; Siempre menospreciando al patético humano)_

UZEAXQZFQ TGYMZA BMFQFUOA – dijo el ser inhumano con enojo – ZA FDMFQE PQ BAZQDFQ M ZGQEFDA ZUHQX

_(Insolente humano patético; No trates de ponerte a nuestro nivel)_

Terminando de decir eso el ser arranco sus brazos de la mesa intentado atacar al otro hombre pero el intento fallo, ya que fue partido por la mitad con algo que deja a todos los que están presentes aun mas aterrados, un arma ridículamente anormal lo despedazo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Una especie de espada enorme de la misma estatura que su propio maestro en color negro mate, tan gruesa como una placa bruta de acero, en su empuñadura al tamaño de un brazo una punta coronada con una hoja de daga en el mismo color mas vendajes llenos de sangre seca de un sin numero de batallas, a primera vista es absurdo pensar que semejante cosa pueda ser usada como una arma pero sin embargo hay estaba partiendo algo mientras su dueño la sostiene con un pulso perfecto usando solamente una mano.

YMXPUFA EQME – dijo el ser inhumano mientras reía por última vez.

_(Maldito seas)_

Demasiado tarde creo que alguien se te adelanto – dijo el hombre mientras rápidamente acomodaba su espada en su espalda – ya estoy maldito.

Sin decir nada el hombre el hombre dio media vuelta con intención de abandonar el lugar, mientras los trozos del cuerpo cortado caían y aun se escuchaban jadeos y gruñidos hecho con el último aliento de la bestia.

¿OGMX QE FG ZAYNDQ TGYMZA? – dijo el ser mientras agonizaba.

_(¿Cuál es tu nombre humano?)_

No hace ninguna diferencia que lo sepas o no – dijo el hombre cortante.

CGUQDA EMNQD QX ZAYNDQ PQ CGUQZ YQ YMFA – dijo el demonio.

_(Quiero saber el nombre de quien me mat__o)_

Si tanto lo deseas mi nombre es Egil – dijo el hombre sin siquiera voltear a ver a quien preguntaba.

FQ HQDQ QZ QX UZRUQDZA – dijo el demonio riendo.

_(Te veré en el infierno)_

Ya estamos en el infierno – dijo el hombre deteniéndose repentinamente para después sin dar la vuelta clavar un cuchillo en la cabeza del ser.

FUQZQE DMLAZ QZ QEA – dijo el demonio riendo por última vez.

(_Tienes razón en eso_)

Justo cuando esta por salir Egil es detenido por un leve quejido proveniente del viejo que continuaba helado con todo lo ocurrido.

Eres un imbécil – dijo uno de los clientes saliendo de su asombro y pasando a un estado de ira - ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

Nos acabas de condenar – dijo la joven mientras como podía cubría su cuerpo – por intentar ayudarnos nos acabas de marcar.

Joven imprudente – dijo el viejo con la voz cansada y a duras penas – no creas que has hecho algo heroico mas bien nos acabas de asesinar a todos.

Egil se dio la vuelta hacia ellos mientras comenzaba a reír, todos nuevamente se asombraban por semejante reacción.

¿Qué yo los salve? – dijo Egil con sarcasmo en su voz - ¿Qué yo lo hice por ustedes?, ¿Qué yo hice esto por ustedes?

Se equivocan – continuo Egil ahora molesto – ustedes son débiles, y el débil no merece ser protegido, me dan asco revolcándose en su propia debilidad, bañándose en su miseria, su vida es tan poca cosa.

Yo hice esto por y para mi – siguió Egil mientras nuevamente se preparaba a salir – ustedes son solamente cosas en mi camino, si han de morir, mueran.

Sin siquiera poder reclamar por las palabras que acababan de escuchar, Egil desapareció lentamente alejándose del lugar solamente dejando los restos de lo sucedido, cuerpos, armas, sangre y un sentimiento de vacío enorme ante la terrible realidad de lo débiles que ellos eran.

Egil salio de inmediato de la pequeña aldea entrando en un bosque espeso, mientras caminaba de reojo observaba todo a su alrededor con una sensación de que era observado desde la oscuridad del bosque.

En apenas un pequeño instante Egil tomo una daga de su cintura y con ella aprisiono el cuello de un ser diminuto contra un árbol, mientras este comienza a reclamar por esa reacción.

Hey – dijo el pequeño ser con voz nerviosa – tranquilo vengo en paz, además mira que no soy una gran amenaza.

¿Acaso eres un fee? – dijo Egil sin separar la daga del cuello de su prisionero – no te parece que este no es lugar para un ser mágico.

Veo que eres mas inteligente de lo que pareces – dijo el ser un poco más animado.

¿Me llamas idiota? – dijo Egil mientras presionaba mas la daga.

No me mal entiendas – dijo el ser muy nervioso – son pocos los humanos que nos reconocen y nos llaman por nuestros nombres naturales.

Egil libera al pequeño, continuando su marcha sin prestarle más atención.

Espera un momento – dijo el ser mientras se acerca nuevamente a Egil volando – mi nombre es Enlil, Tu eres Egil verdad

¿Qué hay con eso? – dijo Egil continuando su marcha.

Quería darte las gracias – dijo Enlil mientras volaba felizmente – me salvaste.

Yo no hice tal cosa – reclamo de inmediato Egil.

Ya se, ya se – dijo Enlil alegre – cuando partiste a ese demonio accidentalmente rompiste mi jaula.

Mera causalidad – dijo Egil con voz seca – da gracias de que no te rebane a ti.

Ni que lo digas – dijo Enlil aun con tono alegre – esos malditos demonios me maltrataban y me atormentaban, pero la idea de ser rebanado la verdad me asusta un poco más.

Si ya terminaste de agradecer – dijo Egil serio – puedes retirarte, además que un ser tan débil me agradezca me parece ridículo.

Tonterías aunque ya escuche lo que dijiste antes – dijo Enlil tratando de explicarse – igual no es tan sencillo, te debo la vida y…

Y según los fee ahora debes acompañarme de por vida – dijo Egil serio – tonterías de seres débiles, es mas egoísmo que agradecimiento.

Vamos, si lo pones así le quitas la nobleza – dijo Enlil con voz juguetona – igual si me viene en gana puedo o no seguir eso, digamos que es por mi gusto.

Será mejor que te largues – dijo Egil mientras se detenía completamente – te odio, no porque seas diferente, o porque tenga prejuicios en tu contra, simplemente te odio porque eres débil.

Enlil al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo completamente, mirando con coraje a Egil sintiéndose profundamente insultado por ser llamado de esa manera recordando las innumerables burlas que sus captores le hacían en referencia a que era débil.

Ahora veía a alguien mas que fácilmente mato a sus captores y recibía el mismo comentario de este, sabia que a pesar de todo el era débil frágil en comparación a muchas cosas pero lo hería el saber que era visto así por todos.

Antes de que la primera palabra de su respuesta fuera pronunciada vio como Egil era rodeado por decenas de cadáveres vivientes, seres formados únicamente por huesos corroídos y la carne carcomida por el paso del tiempo, personas caídas en batallas pasadas ahora regresaban, movidos por una fuerza oscura y conservando aun su deseo de sangre.

Este es el mundo del fuerte – dijo Egil mientras pasaba su mano hacia atrás tomando la empuñadura de su espada – vivir para pelear y pelear para vivir, el camino de la fuerza, el camino de los demonios.

Enlil no podía decir nada, solamente veía como Egil se convertía del tipo que ocultaba su emoción a un ser que ahora las dejaba sentir fuertemente su odio su furia y desprecio aparecían.

Mira ser patético – dijo Egil tomando una pose de defensa al ver como los cadáveres se acercaban – esta es la diferencia entre fuerza y debilidad, esta es la razón por la que te odio a ti y a todo aquel que sea débil.

Durante horas Enlil se mantuvo firme observando como Egil peleaba de una manera bestial mas allá de lo que un humano era capaz de hacer, motivado por sus emociones inundando todo con una atmosfera oscura que podría derribar a cualquiera con solo sentirla.

Aun así el no podía mas que observar como los esqueletos eran destrozados por su arma, viendo como se formaba una lluvia de huesos que eran recogidos por sus compañeros para ser usados como armas y proyectiles, sin embargo el mismo resultado ocurría una y otra vez, hasta que los huesos terminaban pulverizados.

Sorprendido de cómo mientras con una mano agitaba su bestial arma, destruyendo a varios enemigos a la vez con su otro puño quebraba el cráneo de otro más, mas se sorprendió de cómo cuando tenia la oportunidad utilizaba sus pies para destrozar los restos de los caídos, sin ningún tipo de piedad o duda.

Al final vio como simplemente Egil atesoraba nuevamente su espada en su espalda, agitado y lleno de sudor simplemente continuo su marcha, dejando claro que eso había sido algo de lo mas común para el, perdiendo sus emociones negativas cambiándolas por un vacío enorme.

Esa es la diferencia – dijo Egil calmando un voz – entre nosotros.

Entiendo – dijo Enlil solamente, volando lo más rápido que pudo lejos de Egil.


	3. Capitulo 3 Camino

**Capitulo ****Dos - Camino**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Egil uso a uno de los demonios para enviar un mensaje, ahora cruza la pequeña ciudad le Tienel de aspecto amistoso lo cual contrasta con el, con gente que luce contenta, los hombres trabajan orgullosos, los hogares son llenados con ambiente de familias llenas de cariño, por la plaza central los mas jóvenes corren alegremente, mientras las ya no tan jóvenes admiran a los chicos que pasan.

Todo ese ambiente de camaradería confunde a Egil quien se siente extrañado de esa clase de lugares, mas mientras a su paso algunas mujeres murmuran viéndolo mientras se sueltan a reír discretamente, el solamente ignora esas reacciones sin tratar de entender el porque de eso.

Mientras pasa por uno de las calles, un tipo choca con el y justo cuando este intenta reclamarle a Egil queda mudo ante la presencia de este y simplemente trata de continuar su camino llamando la atención de todos los que están cerca quienes ahora se apartan de este evadiendo siquiera su mirada.

Por fin llega a su destino cerca de una de las orillas de Tienel se encuentra una modesta casa posada, al llegar simplemente entra y de inmediato una joven sale a atenderlo.

Buenos días caballero – dijo amablemente la joven aunque se sentía algo atemorizada ante Egil.

Busco Información – dijo Egil mirando fijamente a los ojos a la joven – busco un sitio y quizá aquí puedan ayudarme.

Espera un poco Vian – dijo una vieja mientras con la mano sobre el hombro de la chica le indicaba que debía irse – yo me encargo de esto.

Ella obedece sin poner algún pero y entra, dejando a la vieja como la responsable ella mira a Egil con examinándolo de arriba abajo tomándose un tiempo para hablar, luciendo como una anciana astuta.

¿Qué es lo que busca? – dijo la vieja con desconfianza.

Un lugar – dijo Egil serio – quizá me puedan decir como llegar.

Quizás si o quizás no – dice la vieja jugando con las palabras – pero porque deberíamos saberlo aquí.

Llámelo presentimiento – dijo Egil poniendo su mano en la espada.

No va a ser necesario que hagas eso – dijo la vieja sonriendo – el lugar que tu buscas yo se donde se encuentra.

Correcto – dijo Egil mientras dejaba ver su mano nuevamente.

Estas cerca – dijo la vieja con voz seria – pasando la ladera de Nort en el punto muerto del valle, no es un camino fácil llegar a donde tu deseas...

Al oír eso Egil se dirige a la salida sin dar las gracias, ni decir una palabra mientras la vieja sigue observándolo atenta.

¿Podrías decirle a esta vieja? – pregunto la vieja astutamente - ¿Qué es lo que te lleva a lust?

Debe ser obvio para ti – dijo Egil solamente para después lanzar una moneda a las manos de la vieja y dejar el lugar.

Abuela ¿Quién era? – pregunto Vian mientras sentía como temblaban sus piernas.

Lo sentiste ¿verdad? – dijo la vieja mientras jugaba con la moneda – ese hombre es como una bestia.

Mientras Egil se dirige a la salida de la ciudad nota como es observado por varios tipos, pero decide ignorarlos, unos cuantos metros mas adelante una joven se acerca corriendo mientras es perseguida por dos hombres, por su aspecto y ropas al parecer son guardias de la ciudad.

La joven al ver a Egil cae frente a el, y los guardias la alcanzan tomándola violentamente de los brazos.

Por favor – dijo la joven llorando tristemente – mis hermanos tienen hambre y no tenemos dinero.

Siempre la misma excusa pequeña ladronzuela – dijo uno de los guardias mientras le torcía el brazo haciéndola quejarse.

No es la primera vez que lo haces – dijo el otro guardia mientras le daba un golpe al estomago haciéndola que casi se desplomara – ahora te daremos una lección y seguro encontraremos la manera en que nos pagues.

Por favor – dijo la joven adolorida y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas – déjenme ir.

Vamos – dijo un guardia mientras la arrastraban.

Mientras los dos avanzan llevando a la fuerza a la joven, les son lanzadas un par de monedas a los pies haciendo que estos se detengan de inmediato a recogerlas.

¿Con eso es suficiente? – dijo Egil a los guardias mientras los miraba fijamente.

¿Tu quien diablos eres? – dijo uno de los guardias en tono altanero – para tener este dinero debes ser un ladrón.

Pregunte si con eso se cubre lo que ella robo – dijo Egil sin ninguna emoción avanzando lentamente.

El dinero no importa – dijo nuevamente el guardia – esta maldita escoria es una ladrona y es nuestro deber enseñarle a comportarse adecuadamente.

Espera – dijo el otro guardia al ver lo amenazante de Egil – con esto es suficiente, será mejor irnos tenemos otras cosas que hacer, no perdamos el tiempo vigilando a una mocosa.

Rápidamente se retiraron, casi corriendo mientras Egil seguía caminando sin siquiera ver el rostro de quien había salvado, incluso cuando ella le agradece de corazón su acto el no demuestra ninguna reacción y cuando ella se levantaba para correr hacia el es detenida por otro par de monedas.

Prefiriendo el dinero a continuar agradeciendo algo que al parecer no le importaba escuchar, todo es fue observado por ojos interesados no en el acto sino en las monedas tan generosamente regaladas, y entre miradas y murmuros los tipos que observaban se retiran.

Ya fuera de Tienel la caminata va sin ningún contratiempo, por lo menos en apariencia pues Egil sentía perfectamente como era acechado y ya llegado el atardecer entro en un camino montañoso y a los pocos pasos varias flechas caen al suelo como una advertencia.

Hola mi amigo – dijo un tipo sentado en la rama de un gran árbol – veras estamos en un dilema, somos unas personas humildes y al parecer tu eres un tipo bastante afortunado.

Así que nos preguntábamos – continúo otro tipo que apareció detrás de un arbusto – si te gustaría ayudar a estos desventurados con una buena fortuna.

Como veras somos un grupo numeroso de gente humilde – dijo otro tipo que habla desde una saliente, junto con otros diez tipos – no nos consideramos ladrones, así que no nos gusta la violencia así que si nos das lo que llevas podrás irte sin siquiera una molestia.

Mientras todos ellos sonríen, pensando que Egil se mantiene inmóvil por temor a ellos uno se acerca a el con la intención de quitarle sus pertenencias, pero un instante antes de lograrlo se detiene.

El rostro de Egil cambio repentinamente de no mostrar expresión alguna a un estado que reflejaba concentración y mientras todos se ponían en posición de guardia pensando que este se iba a defender el solamente puso su mano en su boca limpiando algo, para después observarla por un instante.

Nuevamente el tipo se acerca a Egil pero de la nada una cosa parecida a una lanza de piedra lo empala atravesando de su cráneo hasta el suelo.

Tengan cuidado – dijo el hombre en el árbol – al parecer este tipo no esta solo.

Pero cuando todos intentan reaccionar se dan cuanta de cómo poco a poco son asesinados de la misma manera, cuando al fin quedan solamente dos personas la que esta en el árbol y la que esta cerca del arbusto.

¿Qué demonios ocurre? – dijo el hombre del arbusto interrogando a su compañero – muertos… todos están muertos.

Es ese maldito tipo – dijo su compañero en el árbol mientras apunta su arco a Egil - debemos matarlo y escapar de sus amigos.

Aun con esa platica Egil intenta no moverse por ningún motivo, incluso cuando una flecha es clavada en su hombro derecho y después en el izquierdo justo cuando el otro se lanza con una daga es asesinado también por una lanza que perfora su cráneo y lo clava al suelo.

Si deseas seguir vivo – dijo Egil con voz baja – mas te vale seguir en ese árbol.

¿Quién demonios eres? – dijo el hombre aterrorizado – los mataste, los mataste a todos.

Antes de que le pudieran responder algo, vio como unas sombras descendían rápidamente hacia la dirección de Egil, pero este reacciono casi inhumanamente sacando de su espalda su arma protegiéndose de una lanza que iba directamente a su cabeza y a la vez logro derribar a uno de sus atacantes. Para el asombro del otro hombre la figura no era algo humano sino una figura parecida a una bizarra mezcla de una persona con un ave, de un color gris de pies a cabeza, con garras como dagas en sus pies y manos, al ser derribado sus alas se recogieron en su cuerpo como si se trataran de una capa.

Al verse derribado la creatura se incorpora lo mas pronto que puede haciendo ruidos muy agudos, para después hacer como si se ahogara y de su pico sacar una lanza, la cual usa como un proyectil contra Egil el cual apenas le presta atención, esquivándola por poco siendo herido en un costado debido a que el se encuentra conteniendo a otros tres de esos seres.

Sin poder mas que ver, el tipo del árbol intenta apuntar su arco contra uno de esos seres pero su miedo y desesperación le hacen imposible realizar cualquier acción, ahora los cuatro se lanzan contra Egil que se dedica a esquivarlos, pero en varias ocasiones resulta herido superficialmente, poco a poco los aleja del otro sujeto llevándolos mas y mas arriba de la montaña, hasta llegar a una saliente amplia, ahora el comenzó el ataque lanzándose contra los cuatro y de un tajo logro degollar a uno, para después atravesar a otro y terminar por despezarle la cabeza con su pie.

Los otros dos al ver eso rápidamente sacaron varias nuevas lanzas de sus bocas que usaron en contra de Egil quien fácilmente las destruyo con su espada, colocándola en su espalda nuevamente, atravesó a sus dos enemigos con una especie de dagas largas que salieron de sus antebrazos, para después girarlas dentro de ellos y sacarlas haciendo un daño mortal que provoco la salida de sus órganos y un chorro de sangre.

A la par de esto se escucha un grito dado con todas las fuerzas del tipo del árbol al ver como las cuatro criaturas estaban muertas, y ver como es Egil quien permanece de pie.

De… de… demonio – dijo el hombre a grito abierto mientras salio corriendo.

Los humanos son tan injustos – dijo una pequeña silueta que se acerco a Egil – ni siquiera un gracias por salvar mi pellejo.

Kerbtier pensé que habías entendido y te habías largado de aquí – dijo Egil observando a la pequeña figura.

Soy Enlil – dijo molesto el pequeño – es grosero que me llames insecto sabias.

Un fee muy terco – dijo Egil serio – eres extraño tu especie siempre sale atemorizada.

Por eso estoy aquí – dijo Enlil enojado – tu me insultaste, me hiciste ver lo débil que soy y es por eso que… yo… decidí acompañarte.

De que me va a servir un kerbtier – dijo irónicamente Egil señalando a Enlil – ni siquiera eres un estorbo, además morirás de seguro.

Eso lo se – dijo Enlil gritando furioso – se que soy débil, pero no soy como los demás que simplemente se esconden, yo… yo

Quiero ver que tan débil soy – continuo Enlil después de una pequeña pausa – si me quedo contigo lo descubriré, sabre que tan insignificante soy, y quizá de alguna manera entienda lo que es la debilidad.

Al escuchar eso Egil tuvo una muy leve sonrisa, y ambos se observaron mientras la luna los iluminaba, pero el ambiente fue completamente destruido cuando Egil sujeto a Enlil con su mano presionándolo.

Primera regla – dijo Egil mientras corría directamente al borde de la saliente – hablas demasiado.

Ahhhhh – dijo Enlil en un grito de miedo profundo al adivinar la intención de Egil.

Este se lanzo sin pensarlo al precipicio, mientras Enlil continuaba gritando de miedo por su parte su compañero calmadamente al estar a mitad de la caída con su mano libre saco su espada y la clavo en la roca, haciendo la caída cada vez mas lenta, aun así terminó chocando fuertemente contra unos árboles, dándose un golpe en seco que creo un eco en el bosque.

Eres un idiota – dijo Enlil enojado mientras agitaba sus brazos frenético – yo puedo volar, si tu te quieres matar no me llevas a mi contigo.

Segunda regla – dijo Egil mientras se levantaba adolorido y comenzaba a acomodar su cuerpo – estando conmigo siempre puedes morir.

Eres un idiota – dijo Enlil aun enojado - ¿Qué clase de persona eres?, eres un demente.

Tú sabes ¿Qué pasa cuando matas a un Krähe? – dijo Egil mirando a Enlil que lucia con dudas.

Su Heulen mataría a cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca – continuo Egil mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Para ser un humano – dijo Enlil con asombro – sabes más de los demonios que muchas criaturas mágicas ¿como es que sabes todo eso?

Continuemos – dijo Egil sin responder la pregunta – aun queda camino para llegar a lust.

Ahora los dos compañeros comenzaron a caminar, aunque Enlil se mantiene a distancia pues no soporta la presión que emana Egil, por alguna le resulta insoportable estar mucho cerca de el, le causa mareos he incluso pierde la conciencia por instantes, aun así para el seguirlo se ha convertido en una meta aun cuando fuera a distancia ahora no lo iba a perder, su deseo estaba cerca y el lo sentía, solo faltaba que demostrara que era merecedor de el.

El pequeño se preguntaba si Egil dormía pues ya entrada la noche y el continua andando, además de eso observo como estaba herido pero no se detenía ni para tomar un pequeño descanso, hasta el inicio del amanecer se detuvieron en la orilla de un río, los dos se refrescan y Enlil observa como poco a poco se va despojando de sus ropas su acompañante, quedando solo con un poco de ropa entra al río a refrescarse y de paso limpiar sus heridas, sacando las flechas de sus hombros como si solo fueran astillas.

La curiosidad del Fee es mucha observando que las ropas de ese hombre lucían viejas y muy maltratadas, pero aun mas sorprendente es la cantidad de armas que portaba, yendo desde dagas y toda clase de cuchillos, una especie de dardos mas parecidos a flechas, y su calzado tampoco era normal contaba con hierro en las puntas formando un pico, no solo la cantidad de armas es lo que le llama la atención sino que semejante peso sea aguantado por el, eso sin tomar en cuenta su principal arma, esa espada que aun dentro del agua decide portar Egil aun mientras se lava – cada vez pienso que es mas un demonio que un humano – pensó el pequeño.

Después de terminar su aseo, el decido recostarse bajo lugar que lucia pacifico y muy agradable, la sombra que se formaba sobre los árboles y los primeros rayos del sol lo cobijaban y el sonido de la brisa de la mañana lo arrullaban – que extraña manera de dormir es esa – pensaba Enlil al verlo dormir sentado bajo ese árbol recargado en su espada que le servia de apoyo – luce tan… vulnerable… tan humano – volvió a pensar el pequeño mientras volaba silenciosamente alrededor de Egil, era algo que el no creía, las veces que lo había visto lucia imponente como un ser oscuro dándole a los demás miedo cubierto de armas siempre listo a matar y ahora hay estaba apenas cubierto por un paño sin armas con el cuerpo lacerado, no solo de una o dos batallas eso era el cuerpo de alguien nacido en batalla aun con eso era un humano.

El también decide tomar una pequeña siesta en la rama de un árbol, cerrando sus ojos e imaginando lo que sus ojos verían en un futuro, entre ansiedad, gozo y miedo junto al terror, sabía que no seria agradable y que quizá moriría pero eso no lo preocupaba en ese instante.

Despierta kerbtier – dijo Egil sacudiendo la rama – llego la hora de partir.

Ehh – dijo Enlil olvidando por un segundo su objetivo – déjame dormir.

Dormir, mas aun – dijo Egil con ironía sacudiendo mas la rama – yo ya termine de cambiarme, tienes suerte de andar por hay desnudo vamos ya no pierdas el tiempo.

Esta bien, esta bien – reclamo Enlil que después se agito violentamente al a su alrededor - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Lo que el fee observo fue un montón de gusanos de color negro con el rostro de mujeres, asesinados, incluso en la rama donde el se encontraba.

Albträume – dijo Enlil asustado – pero son muy raras, estas criaturas atacan mientras uno duerme susurrando directamente al alma haciendo que pierdan la razón, ver dos juntas es un milagro pero esto es ridículo.

Hey kerbtier – dijo Egil mientras comenzaba a alejarse – veras mas de esas todos los días, siempre me atacan cuando duermo.

¿Quién es este humano? – pensó Enlil mientras se apresuro a seguirlo.

¿Alguna vez me vas a llamar por mi nombre? – dijo Enlil enfadado.

Cuando te lo ganes – dijo Egil serio.

¿Ganármelo? – pregunto nuevamente Enlil.

Veras – dijo Egil mientras sacaba un pequeño cuchillo de su ropa - para mi esto vale mas que tu, lo mires por donde lo mires es mejor, al menos con el puedo contar para que sea útil, pero tu no me sirves, y aun así pides que te trate como si así fuera.

Esa explicación retumbo en la cabeza del fee, a partir de hay ninguno de los dos emitió ninguna palabra durante horas, la tarde llego y nuevamente hicieron una pausa.

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Enlil nervioso - ¿un ataque?

No – dijo Egil mientras miraba a Enlil - es hora de comer o es que no tienes hambre.

La verdad es que si – dijo Enlil avergonzado sintiendo gruñir su estomago – bastante.

Habrá que conseguir alimentos – dijo Egil observando los alrededores.

Hay una pequeña aldea a una hora de aquí – dijo Enlil extrañado – no prefieres comer hay.

Prefiero comer solo – dijo Egil cortante.

No te gusta ¿cierto? – dijo Enlil – lo sentí en Tienel, las personas te molestan verdad, tus sentimientos incomodidad, inseguridad.

Sin decir nada Egil se adentro solo en el bosque dejando nuevamente sin respuestas al fee quien también decidió buscar algo que poder comer, unos minutos mas tarde los dos regresaron y fue Egil quien hábilmente preparo el fuego y comenzó a montar varios de conejos que había cazado, mientras Enlil solamente había conseguido hojas que miraba desanimado pues seria su único alimento, unos minutos mas tarde comenzó a sentir el aroma de la carne asada haciéndolo ver con menos entusiasmo por sus hojas.

Kerbtier – dijo Egil mientras sacaba los conejos del fuego – sírvete.

¿En verdad puedo? – pregunto intrigado Enlil.

Come cuanto desees – dijo Egil quien apenas termino de decir eso corto una porción de carne y la clavo con una vara.

Gracias – dijo Enlil quien gustoso comenzó a comer la carne.

Egil observo como el pequeño devoraba animado su porción, haciéndolo sentir ganas de comer también, después de haber llenado Egil de inmediato apago el fuego, cubriendo toda seña de que hay hubieran reposado.

¿Por qué me diste de comer? – pregunto Enlil – se supone que no valgo nada.

En los campos de batalla – dijo Egil recordando algo – incluso a los más torpes e inútiles, jamás se les niega un bocado.

No pareces un soldado Egil – dijo Enlil tratando de entender.

No ahora, o más bien nunca lo he sido – dijo Egil serio – pero conozco algunas costumbres antiguas de los campos.

Un fuerte rugido se escucha a sus espaldas, y cuando ambos se incorporan un oso negro enorme aparece rugiendo, Enlil imagina que el destino de ese oso será morir bajo la espada de Egil, pero se sorprende al ver como este avanza hacia el oso – miedo, siento miedo en uno de ellos – pensó Enlil, - pero es Egil, eso seria lo mas lógico… no, no es el, el oso siente miedo – y así fue el oso comenzó a retroceder pues su instinto le decía que no era rival para ese oponente, cuando estaba por regresar al bosque le son arrojados un par de conejos que habían sobrado.

¿Qué fue eso? – Pensó Enlil – ¿compasión?, no, no sintió nada – continuaba pensando mientras veía como el oso tomaba los conejos y salía de hay – tampoco quería solamente mostrar su fuerza – seguía sin entender - ¿solo lo hizo por que quería? – intentaba entender el fee mientras veía como Egil emprendía su caminata.

¿Por que? – pregunto Enlil interesado ¿Por qué lust?

Busco algo – dijo Egil sin titubear.

¿Qué puede ser tan valioso como para arriesgar tu vida así? – pregunto Enlil muy sorprendido.

No es un que – dijo Egil serio – es una respuesta.

¿Una respuesta? – volvió a cuestionar Enlil - ¿Qué clase de respuesta vale arriesgar la vida?


	4. Capitulo 4 Lust

**Capitulo Tres - Lust**

Ahora los Egil y Enlil caminan por una zona llena de escombros, la pequeña aldea de Vister ahora luce destruida, conocida en la región para algunos por su habilidad en las tareas de leñadores, solo es una sombra, entre escombros de paredes demolidas y madera destrozada, mientras caminan observan señales de como partes se encuentran quemadas.

Justo en el centro sobre un árbol enorme, del cual ahora solo queda el tronco seco al igual que sus ramas, se encuentran los restos de algunos habitantes hombres, ancianos, niños sin distinción todos muertos algunos adornando el árbol colgados de este, otros mas en trozos clavados alrededor y al final las cabezas de otros sobre lanzas formando una clara señal de advertencia.

Esto es horrible – dijo Enlil tratando de no desmayarse por la escena - ¿Quién seria capaz de semejante cosa?

No nos interesa – dijo Egil fríamente y completamente tranquilo – quien fuera ahora no se encuentra.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Enlil con algo de temor – puede que siga aquí.

Quien hizo esto – dijo Egil mientras continuaba caminando – de estar aquí ya me hubiera atacado.

Sintiéndose un poco mas confiado el fee lo sigue, aunque continua observando la destrucción y recordando los cuerpos de los aldeanos se siente mareado, el puede sentir rastros del terror que sintieron al ser atacados los habitantes del lugar, el miedo que los asfixiaba mientras esperaban su destino y la impotencia de ver a sus compañeros siendo asesinados.

Si con tan poco te pones así – dijo Egil serio sin dejar de andar – deberías considerar esto de seguirme.

¿Cómo? – dijo Enlil conteniendo cada vez mas su deseo de perder la conciencia - ¿Cómo es posible que actúes tan frío? Es como si no te importara en lo mas mínimo.

Costumbre – dijo Egil mientras medito un poco – supongo que es la costumbre de ver la muerte, del modo que lo pongas es solo eso.

Los asesinos – dijo Enlil molesto – deben ser personas igual de despiadadas que tu.

Fueron enviados de lust – dijo Egil serio – si son o no como yo es algo que no se.

¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – dijo Enlil con duda – pudo ser cualquiera.

Viste los cuerpos – respondió Egil de inmediato – solamente eran hombres, no se te hace raro que no hubiera ninguna mujer, aun cuando hayan escapado es poco probable que ninguna fuera asesinada, y sobre todo ¿Por que poner los cuerpos de esa manera?, ¿Por qué dejar escombros?, era mas fácil desaparecer la aldea entera.

¿Entonces por que? – pregunto Enlil sorprendido del razonamiento de su compañero.

Una advertencia – dijo Egil deteniéndose a mirar al pequeño – una manera muy clara de decir que no desean ser molestados, seguramente las mujeres fueron llevadas a lust a trabajar, las niñas y las jóvenes serán violadas y ofrecidas como mujerzuelas y las viejas asesinadas.

Esa manera de hablar le resultaba extraña a Enlil, lo decía de una manera muy explicita pero sin mostrar asombro, ni sentir nada de lastima mas bien sentía cierto odio a las victimas sin decir mas el se dedico a sacar sus propias conclusiones, pero para su pesar no encontró una manera de ver las cosas como esa persona.

Mientras caminan Enlil observa la actitud de Egil pero no logra obtener una impresión concreta, no muestra ningún tipo de reacción o de siquiera un aire de estar turbado, sus sentimientos tampoco son fáciles es como si dentro de el existiera un vacío interminable, lo único que existe es un único sentimiento el de avanzar.

El frío de un valle muerto, era algo singular el viento se sentía como si la muerte soplara sobre el cuello, y el eco del viento chocando con el vació eran como alaridos de almas sin descanso, aun cuando la luz del día estaba, el lugar se encontraba cubierto de penumbra Enlil sintió como el ambiente alrededor de Egil cambiaba, de el salía una corriente diferente acompañada de su propia atmosfera, a pesar de eso el tuvo que volar cerca pues temía ser llevado lejos por la corriente, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que se sentía sofocado, sentía como al respirar el aire que entraba en su lugar entraba algo que era parecido plomo hirviendo, mitad consiente y mitad por su voluntad logro estar a la par de la caminata.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, bien pudieron ser minutos pero para el fueron siglos de agonía, cuando tuvo la suficiente cordura vio como la noche los cubría, volviendo mas temible el lugar, sentía como si en cada sombra o pequeño rincón algo con la intención de matarlos estuviera esperando su oportunidad.

Junto a eso también estaba un extraño sentimiento de que deseaba observar como se creaba una lucha, sentir miedo de ser atacado y a la vez deseos de ver una pelea, para alguien de la raza de Enlil su naturaleza era huir de los problemas, tímidos por nacimiento pero en el eso era diferente siempre tuvo algo que lo volvía diferente.

Por su parte Egil se encontraba en alerta, aun sin saber el porque sentía como cada vez que entraba en situaciones similares existía algo que cambiaba en el, su ira y su odio crecían y los sentía como si salieran de su cuerpo y regresaran a el dándole una fuerza extraña, la oscuridad lo tranquilizaba extrañamente, siempre ocurría pero el sabia que esa sensación era diferente era la oscuridad dentro de la oscuridad y eso le causaba una sensación de sentirse en el lugar al que pertenecía.

Al caminar sentía como su pie creaba un eco, mas que eso era como si con cada paso enviara una invitación abierta a cualquiera que deseara atenderla, cuando por fin paro de andar vio a la lejanía una torre y sintió en su cuerpo un escalofrió de ansiedad, su corazón latía excitado, su sangre comienzo a hervir, el sabia que al fin estaba donde el deseaba y mas aun que lo que buscaba estaba mas a su alcance.

Eso es – dijo Egil en voz baja un sabiendo que no hay nadie mas aparte de ellos – observa kerbtier, eso es lust.

¿Y ahora? – dijo Enlil imitando el tono de voz de Egil

Hay que acercarnos – dijo Egil con un tono extrañamente ansioso.

Y comenzando a moverse rápidamente dejando la caminata de lado, corre pero de una manera en la cual no emite ningún sonido, como si se tratara de un depredador cauteloso ahora es mas difícil seguirle el paso para el fee pero este se mantiene no explica como pero siente el deseo en Egil lee su corazón como si ahora fuera cristalino, la excitación, el ansia, el deseo todo eso es ahora transmitido y el siente como esas emociones entran en su propio corazón dándole un impulso.

Ahora terminan a solo una pequeña vereda de distancia de su objetivo, es claro para Enlil el deseo de Egil sus ojos son casi como los de un halcón, estudian de arriba abajo el lugar y sobretodo brillan con el sentimiento de estar acechando, el imagina como de un momento a otro saltara de manera imprudente destruyendo todo aquello y a todo aquel que este a su paso.

Debemos esperar – dijo Egil para sorpresa de Enlil – la oportunidad llegara.

¿Y por que no solamente entrar tan violento como eres? – dijo Enlil confundido.

Observa – dijo Egil indicándole varios carruajes elegantes que esta al frente de la torre – heraldos católicos, probablemente de la misma ciudad santa.

¿Pero que hacen en lust? – pregunta realmente sorprendido Enlil – no se supone que esos humanos son los seres de la rectitud y moralidad.

A fin de cuentas – dijo Egil sin emoción – son como los demás incluso peores se escudan en la religión para realizar actos despreciables en nombre de esta, si están aquí es para satisfacer sus deseos de carne y placer.

¿Los asesinaras a todos? – pregunto Enlil mientras en su mente estaba el asombro a su propia pregunta.

No tengo ningún inconveniente – dijo Egil tranquilamente – si se cruzan en mi camino los haré a un lado sin dudar.

Ambos avanzan sigilosamente rodeando el edificio, Enlil se dio cuenta de que su compañero no solamente era un bruto como imaginaba, Egil miraba de arriba a abajo la torre notando sus entradas y salidas, además viendo como los guardias rondaban en grupos el lugar, mientras eran cubiertos por un grupo de arqueros en las partes altas, era claro no solamente era un simple burdel, lust era toda una fortaleza, notaba como los invitados eran despojados de sus armas lo cual para el era algo que no permitiría dejando la opción de entrar como un cliente de lado, una ultima cosa lo hizo idear nuevas maneras de entrar pues vio como el demonio que el había mandado con un mensaje se encontraba entre las patrullas de guardias usando una careta de metal.

Hey kerbtier – dijo Egil en voz baja – es tu turno de comenzar a ser útil vuela y revisa si existe alguna apertura.

¿Quieres que yo que? – dijo Enlil con descontento y al mismo tiempo resignación – si me encuentran me mataran.

Sin mas alternativa el fee voló con el mayor sigilo que pudo, revisando la torre memorizando todas las posibilidades para entrar sin ser vistos, ventanas, cornisas, puertas, todo parecía estar vigilado pero por una casualidad mientras esquivaba una patrulla, llego a una puerta que al parecer no tenia ninguna protección así que de inmediato regreso para informar su descubrimiento.

Egil – dijo Enlil mientras le señalaba el lugar de la puerta – en el segundo piso existe una puerta sin vigilancia.

Bien hecho kerbtier – dijo Egil en tono misterioso – puede que no seas un inútil como pensé.

Lo tomare como un cumplido – dijo Enlil sonriendo – maldito desagradecido.

Ahora los dos se dirigen la entrada, pero antes con habilidad esquivan y se esconden de la vigilancia del primer piso llegando a una escalera la cual sube Egil con una sorprendente agilidad ya en el segundo piso usan la misma estrategia logrando pasar la puerta sin alertar a los guardias, dentro la habitación es lujosa, parece el dormitorio de un noble con cortinas de finas telas, los pisos finamente pulidos, su techo adornado con hermosas pinturas y sus paredes cubiertas de adornos caros acompañados de enormes espejos en los cuatro muros, al centro una cama enorme llena de lujos y sobre esta una nota y una mascara en color negro.

Parece la habitación de una persona rica – dijo Enlil admirando el lugar mientras volaba de un lado a otro, para llegar al final a la cama y revisar la nota – oye Egil esto parece para ti.

¿Qué viste? – pregunto Egil con todo de molestia por estar en ese lugar.

Enlil tomo la nota para después volar frente al rostro de Egil y darle la oportunidad de que este leyera.

"Mi querido visitante, como uno de mis vasallos me informo para el momento en que estés leyendo esto significa que estas dentro de mis terrenos siendo lo suficientemente hábil como para entrar sin ser visto, como diste instrucciones te prepare un recibimiento digno.

Por favor siéntete libre de utilizar los aposentos como desees, si lo deseas descansa es mi promesa que dentro de esta habitación no serás molestado, ni atacado.

Cuando estés listo para salir por favor te pido mi apreciado invitado que tomes esa mascara y la uses"

Terminando de leer eso Egil tomo una actitud pensativa, mientras Enlil continuaba curioseando hasta que quedo frente a su compañero sorprendiéndose y dando un salto hacia atrás.

Tu… tu rostro – dijo Enlil señalándolo – tienes sangre en el.

No es nada – dijo Egil limpiándose tranquilamente.

No has recibido ninguna herida – dijo Enlil alarmado - ¿Por qué estas sangrando?, es como la otra ocasión en el bosque, vi como limpiabas sangre de tu rostro.

Ermutigung- dijo Egil mientras se colocaba la mascara – significa que habrá problemas, solo eso.

Ermutigung, es el poder predecir la cercanía de los demonios he oído que es un arte que existe entre ellos, pero que muy rara vez otras criaturas son capaces de aprender siempre en forma de un malestar - pensó Enlil mientras seguía observando – entonces en Egil el Ermutigung se manifiesta con sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, ahora con esto sigo tratando de imaginar ¿Quién es este hombre?

Egil se prepara a salir mientras que Enlil intuye que debe hacerlo guardando su presencia, cuando al fin abre la puerta, solamente hay un pasillo lleno de antorchas que sigue hasta perderse en otra puerta, mientras caminan se ven pinturas obscenas de mujeres desnudas, algunas manteniendo relaciones con uno o varios hombres, he incluso solo entre mujeres, aun con ese ambiente erótico ninguno de los dos tiene un cambio de actitud.

¡Gente! – dijo la voz de un hombre vestido como todo un noble mientras se dirige a un grupo de gente - ¡Les damos la bienvenida a Lust!

¡Gracias! – contestan a coro las personas.

En este lugar podrán hacer sus fantasías realidad – dijo el hombre sonriendo – no sean tímidos damas, caballeros lo que su corazón desee y sus mas oscuros instintos anhelen se les cumplirá.

Después de eso una voz retumba en la torre, y es escuchada con mucha atención por todos los presentes.

"Esto es Lust el lugar perdido en el mundo dentro de estas paredes el recato y la moralidad no existen sus mas oscuros deseos, sus mas pervertidos sueños en este lugar se harán realidad, hablen sin miedo, hablen sin temor a ser juzgados, esto es el lugar donde podrán hacer lo que en otro lugar seria obsceno."

"Perversidad, morbo, lujuria todo eso y mas aquí son bienvenidos a las damas sus fantasías les serán vueltas realidad que desean, ser amadas con lujuria por un hombre o por mas de unos, la emoción de ser dominadas o de dominar, el placer del dolor en el cuerpo, sentir el amor de otra mujer toda fantasía puede ser realidad, a los caballeros ¿Qué esconde su mente? Deseos de amar por primera vez a una doncella, sentir el placer de estar con una joven y sentir la lujuria de su inocencia, o prefieren la compañía de una experimentada mujer, ¿Qué desean? Amar, maltratar, lacerar incluso matar, sentir el placer de la lujuria y el escalofrío de llevarse el ultimo aliento de la amante, un amante gentil o un depredador agresivo lo que ustedes sueñen se les dará, ¿Por qué no, pasar la noche en compañía de un joven amante y sentir ese placer prohibido?"

"Esto es Lust, no un lugar, no una torre, no un simple burdel, esto es el lugar de todo deseo lujurioso, de cada pensamiento obsceno y morboso, de cada deseo impuro de carne y placer, esto es la perversidad de la pasión."

Justo cuando se hace un pequeño silencio en el centro del salón una plataforma desciende llevando sobre esta dos personas, una de ellas quien momentos antes había hablado un hombre perfectamente arreglado, con fintas de noble de tez blanca. rasgos delicados y estatura media, mientras vestía un traje elegante en color rojo oscuro con toques finos en oro junto a un encaje en los bordes de un aire distinguido mientras a su lado una mujer de cabellos rojos lo acompaña al igual que el sus vestimentas y perfil son de nobles aunque esta se mantiene en silencio, no sin antes llamar la atención de todos con su hermosura y sus finas joyas que adornan su cuerpo.

Egil siente como ante la llegada de esos dos su sangre sale nuevamente de su cuerpo, entendiendo que hay se encontraba quien podría darle su ansiada pregunta, haciéndolo sentir un enorme deseo de arrancársela incluso de su propia alma, teniendo esa sensación como si una fiera estuviera despierta en su interior con deseos de obtener una presa, Enlil también siente unas enormes ansias pero no logra entender porque, ambos logran sentir como el hombre que llego le clava la mirada a Egil aun cuando este se encontraba en las sombras intentando pasar desapercibido.

Por favor baja – dijo el hombre en tono amable, mientras los demás eran llevados por los diferentes corredores del salón.

Cuando estuvo frente a la pareja Egil de inmediato coloco su mano en la empuñadura de su espada, pero un gesto amable del hombre lo hace esperar, mientras la pareja le daba la espalda y caminaba rumbo a una escalera, con un suave ademán la joven le indico que debía seguirlos.

La decoración del lugar estaba diseñada para incitar a la lujuria y la excitación, cuadros donde se mostraban desnudos de mujeres y hombres, otros mas manteniendo actos sexuales, desde jovencitas hasta mujeres maduras, desde hombres viejos hasta jóvenes, además con los colores y una extraña fragancia en el ambiente creaban excitación instantánea entre casi todos, además de eso el lujo y la gala del lugar lo volvían un verdadero palacio, a diferencia del exterior.

Al fin llegaron a lo que parecía un salón de baile, enorme y lujoso con un piso perfectamente pulido con dibujos finos de Ángeles, y cortinas en color lavanda adornadas con candelabros hechos en cristal fino junto a listones del mismo color, las únicas personas eran la pareja y sus invitados los anfitriones sin prestar mucha atención comenzaron a bailar románticamente soñando con la música y dejándose llevar, hasta que al notar el descontento de Egil decidieron parar.

Antes que nada – dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia – permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Vird y esta hermosa mujer se llama Sipde, encantados de conocerte.

Pueden dejar la hipocresía – dijo Egil serio.

Ya veo – dijo Vird sonriendo – no parece que te vayas a presentar amablemente, pero no importa no nos habíamos conocido pero parece que tu reputación te respalda.

Te dije que dejes la hipocresía – dijo Egil en tono de enojo – deja de actuar como un humano, Hirsch.

No eres de los que razonan cierto – dijo Vird mientras su voz cambia a enojo – y dime con que estupida razón vienes aquí, ¿Matarme?, ¿Destruir Lust?, y ¿Por qué razón?, ¿moralidad?, ¿decencia?, ¿Por que soy el mal?, ¿Por qué soy un maldito demonio?

Mientras dice todo eso Vird señala con sus manos varios espejos del salón, donde mágicamente pueden verse escenas de lo que ocurre en otras partes de la torre, míralos – dice Vird enojado - ¿Quién es la bestia?, mira como se revuelcan y muestran su verdadera forma – mientras en uno de los espejos se observa como una joven de no mas de quince años es violentamente golpeada por uno de los hombres que momentos antes estaba en el salón y después es sometida siendo violada y golpeada aun mientras eso ocurre, la joven solo puede llorar pues sabe que no puede hacer otra cosa – eso son ustedes los que me juzgan – dice Vird mientras señala otro espejo – ni las mujeres son libres de esto – en el espejo se observa como una de las mujeres del salón ahora mantiene a un hombre atado y ella clava en el sus uñas haciéndole sentir un gran dolor, mientras con su pie presiona la entrepierna con fuerza - y mira a los que profesan la moralidad – volvió a reclamar Vird – hombres que se encontraban revolcándose entre varias mujeres, mostrando toda su perversidad desde pequeñas hasta mujeres mayores todas siendo usadas para satisfacerse una y otra vez.

¿Entonces, por que vienes tú? – dijo Vird apuntando a Egil – responde Schlachten.

Así que usas ese nombre – dijo Egil sin mucho ánimo – ese nombre ustedes lo inventaron.

Pero no esta lejos de la verdad – dijo Vird mientras agitaba la mano en el aire – al menos es el nombre que pienso grabar en tu tumba.

El salón se lleno casi de inmediato por guardias, todos armados y con intenciones de asesinar al parecer entre ellos estaba el demonio que antes había golpeado quien ahora tenia dos espadas y miraba a Egil con odio – Schlachten – pensaba Enlil con terror – el es Schlachten entre los seres mágicos esta una leyenda de horror no puede ser – seguía pensando mientras se escondía tras una cortina.


	5. Capitulo 5 Decepción

**Capitulo Cuatro – Decepción**

El que antes lucia hermoso ahora esta cubierto de sangre y alaridos de dolor su piso pulido y sus imágenes de Ángeles ahora están llenos de sangre, los pedazos de los guardias se comienzan a acumular, Egil mantiene su batalla mientras con su espada contiene a cuatro guardias para después lograr lanzarlos hacia atrás y de otro tajo partirlos por la mitad, los guardias sienten ahora temor cuando minutos antes los inundaba la confianza de enfrentarse a un humano solamente ahora sienten la presión de estar peleando contra algo mas poderoso que ellos.

Muchos de ellos han abandonado su forma humana y ahora pelean con sus formas de Blasphemies, aun así continúan cayendo, despedazados, mutilados, decapitados uno a uno encuentran su muerte, no sin antes maldecir una y mil veces a su asesino, sin embargo Egil no resulta ileso, en muchas ocasiones es alcanzado por el filo de las armas de sus oponentes pero con experiencia evade el daño a sus órganos vitales.

Enlil por su parte observa todo sin perder detalle, ya no es solamente el miedo por alguna razón ahora siente como su cuerpo vibra con cada muerte que genera Egil ahora solo en su mente esta el deseo de ver a todos muertos.

Cuando ya son pocos los que quedan en pie el salón se ha convertido en un escenario que aterroriza mientras cuerpos se arrastran exhalando su ultimo aliento, la sangre ahora no solo cubre el piso sino que ahora llena todo a su alrededor, ahora con temor los pocos sobrevivientes salen huyendo pero son asesinados por Egil con la ayuda de sus cuchillos, solo uno logra salir aquel que le conocía del pasado y que con una mascara guardaba el recuerdo que tenia de ese encuentro, pero cuando corre junto a Vird es asesinado por una extraño brazo que sale de este y se entierra en su pecho.

Mientras este agoniza otro de esos raros brazos lo decapita sin ninguna contemplación, para después arrojar su cuerpo hacia Egil que casi por reflejo lo parte.

Schlachten – dijo Vird aplaudiéndole a Egil mientras ríe – el ser capaz de asesinar a los demonios, ahora estas aquí y solo eres un humano.

Deja tus hipocresías de lado – dijo Egil empuñando su espada y apuntándola a Vird – deja de fingir que eres un humano, muéstrame la verdad, muéstrame tu forma Hirsch.

Vird comienza a reír a carcajadas mientras su tono de voz se va agravando, sus finas ropas terminan rasgadas mientras este comienza crecer, tomando un color café oscuro y de su cuerpo salen un total de cuatro brazos, mientras continua carcajeándose entre los sonidos que hace su cuerpo al acomodarse a su nueva forma, cuando por fin termina su forma es como la de una tarántula, conservando su rostro humano pero con el rostro de la tarántula en su pecho, luciendo unos colmillos enormes.

QEFA QE XA CGQ PQEQMNME HQD – dijo Vird riendo – QEFM QE YU HQDPMPQDM RADYM

_(Esto es lo que deseabas ver__; esta es mi verdadera forma)_

¿CGUQDA BDQSGZFMDFQ MXSA MZFQE PQ OAYQZLMD? – dijo Egil tomando una posición de defensa.

_(¿Quiero preguntarte algo antes de comenzar?)_

¿CGUZP QYAZUAE FQ ODQQE? – dijo Vird molesto – EQM XA CGQ EQM CGQ BDQSGZFQE BGQPQE QEFMD EQSGDA CGQ ZA XA DQEBAZPQDQ

_(¿Quién demonios te crees?__; sea lo que sea que preguntes puedes estar seguro que no lo responderé)_

XA TMDME – dijo Egil sonriendo – MEU FQZSM CGQ PQEBQPMLMDFQ YUQYNDA M YUQYNDA

_(Lo harás__; así tenga que despedazarte miembro a miembro)_

UZEAXQZFQ – dijo Vird furioso – FG QDQE CGUQZ QEFM M BGZFA PQ EQD PQHADMPA K FQ MFDQHQE M MYQZMLMDYQ

_(Insolente__; tu eres quien esta a punto de ser devorado y te atreves a amenazarme)_

Mientras tanto Enlil aun escondido se encuentra completamente sorprendido, no solo por observar tan cerca de un Hirsch, sino por otro acontecimiento que en esos momentos su asombro no le permitía asimilar. La pelea comenzaba el dolor de las heridas de Egil desaparecía con su propio deseo de acabar a Vird quien atacaba con sus patas a gran velocidad pero era rechazado, cada uno de sus golpes retumbaba en el salón, como si dos bestias pelearan chocando sus cuerpos mostrando su fuerza, el primero que hizo daño fue el demonio que con una de sus patas rasgo la espalda de Egil haciéndole una herida profunda que lo hizo arrodillarse.

QEA QE TGYMZA – dijo Vird viendo a su rival - OAZAOQ FG XGSMD

_(Eso es humano__; conoce tu lugar)_

PQEQMDUME CGQ RGQDM MEU – dijo Egil poniéndose de pie.

_(Desearías que fuera así)_

Evitando otro golpe mas de Vird con gran habilidad Egil logro cortarle una de sus patas, haciendo que este lanzara un enorme chirrido lo cual fue aprovechado para clavarle un par de dardos en los ojos, cegándolo y haciéndolo desesperarse atacando en todas direcciones con la esperanza de herir a su oponente pero eso no da ningún resultado pues con facilidad Egil esquiva los torpes ataques, para al final aprovechar una apertura y con una gran fuerza dar un espadazo sobre el lomo del demonio, creando un eco por lo seco del golpe y los huesos que rompió. Vird se revolcaba de dolor mientras sentía como su interior había un daño mortal.

QEM YMXPUFM QEBMPM – dijo Vird gritando – ¿CGQ OXMEQ PQ MDYM QE?, ¿K CGQ OXMEQ PQ YAZEFDGA QDQE?

_(Esa maldita espada__; ¿Qué clase de arma es?, ¿Y que clase de monstruo eres?)_

¿QEFME XUEFA BMDM DQEBAZPQD? – pregunto Egil tranquilamente.

_(¿Estas listo para responder?)_

Egil lo venciste con facilidad – dijo Enlil emocionado mientras salía de su escondite - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Saliste muy pronto de tu escondite – dijo riendo con maldad mientras de su nariz y boca comenzaba a salir sangre – esto apenas va a comenzar

MEU CGQ XA EMNUME – dijo Sipde sonriendo – ZA BMDQOQE PQX FUBA CGQ EQ BGQPM EADBDQZPQD RMOUXYQZFQ

_(Así que lo sabias__; no pareces del tipo que se pueda sorprender fácilmente)_

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo nervioso Enlil mirando a Egil.

Mate al rey pero como todo en la naturaleza – dijo Egil girando hacia otro lado del salón – la reina siempre es mas temible.

Enlil miro con asombro como Sipde comenzaba a transformarse en una creatura demoníaca igual a que Vird, pero aun mas grande de un color rojizo con franjas blancas, a diferencia de su pareja ella conservaba en su forma humana hasta su cintura mientras bajo esta el cuerpo de una tarántula crecía, luciendo mucho mas temible y feroz que Vird, su melena roja ahora llegaba hasta el lomo de la criatura, mientras su torso desnudo mostraba una enorme belleza debido a sus preciosas formas.

En un parpadeo Sipde estaba a espaldas de Egil y con un simple movimiento de una de sus patas lo manda a volar estrellándolo contra uno de los muros y a Enlil ni siquiera lo toma en cuenta tomando a Vird para después despedazarlo y devorarlo rápidamente con la parte baja de su cuerpo mientras su forma humana sonreía mostrando una mueca de ternura.

Al terminar avanzo a donde Egil estaba intentando ponerse en pie y tomándolo del torso con dos de sus patas lo eleva hasta estar frente a ella que lo mira con su hermoso rostro y le sonríe amablemente a la vez que con sus manos acariciaba el cuerpo de este delicadamente.

QDQE RGQDFQ – dijo Sipde con voz dulce mientras acercaba su rostro al de Egil – FG MDAYM YQ UZFAJUOM PQ PQEQA

_(Eres fuerte__; tu aroma me intoxica de deseo)_

ZA FQ UZFQDQEM EQD YU ZGQHA MYMZFQ – continuo con voz seductora casi hipnotizante - FQ OAXYMDUM PQ BXMOQDQE YME MXXM PQ XAE CGQ UYMSUZME

_(No te interesa ser mi nuevo amante__; te colmaría de placeres mas allá de los que imaginas)_

ZA SDMOUME- dijo Egil con frialdad.

_(No gracias)_

Al escuchar esas palabras Sipde lanza a Egil contra otro de los muros, mientras pierde una de sus patas por la espada de este – parece que eres mas duro de lo que imagine – dijo Sipde mientras sonreía – personalmente pensé que Vird seria suficiente para matarte – rápidamente coloca una de sus patas en el brazo derecho de su enemigo para después presionarlo y escuchar como este se rompe – tan frágil y tan débil así son los humanos – dijo nuevamente Sipde con alegría – así es su cuerpo, yo odiaba ser así por eso vendí mi alma para convertirme en esta hermosa creatura el tiempo para mi no existe nunca envejezco, soy fuerte, rápida todo aquello que ustedes sueñan yo lo puedo llevar a cabo.

Lo que tu hagas no me importa – dijo Egil mientras con su brazo izquierdo disparaba un par de dardos en la pata que presionaba su brazo – tus razones para haberte vendido no me interesan, yo solo busco una respuesta.

Siento como si te amara mas y mas – dijo Sipde con voz mimada – se mío te lo pido nuevamente odiaría matar algo tan hermoso, de todos los hombres que he visto tu eres especial.

Egil rápidamente se levanto tomando su espada y guardándola nuevamente, mientras su rival permanece inmóvil – debes ver mi visión – dijo Sipde ansiosa – observa cariño - mientras todos los espejos mostraban mas y mas escenas de placeres carnales – observa cada una de ellas lleva sin saberlo a uno de mis hijos – dijo Sipde con la ternura de una madre primeriza observando – mis bebes duermen dentro de ellas esperando salir, lamentablemente asesinaran a su incubadora y alimentaran de lo primero que miren.

Solo quiero que respondas – dijo Egil mientras saltaba contra Sipde – solo eso, ni tus planes, ni tus razones, ni lo que tu retorcida visión sea.

Eres un mal educado – dijo Sipde mientras lo detenía con sus patas – supongo que no me queda mas que asesinarte, la verdad es una verdadera lastima perderte para mi es suficiente como para llorar.

Ahora Egil es sostenido como si fuera un simple muñeco, mientras es agitado de un lado a otro recibiendo azotes contra el suelo, pero apenas soltando pequeños quejidos, cuando la oportunidad se presento este le lanza un cuchillo justo en medio de sus pechos, haciendo que sea liberado, mientras ve como se agita Sipde y después lo saca gimiendo.

OAYA FQ MFDQHQE QEFGBUPA UYNQOUX – grito Sipde llena de furia - YMXFDMFMZPA YU OGQDBA YU NQXXQLM

_(Como te atreves estupido imbecil__; maltratando mi cuerpo, mi belleza)_

Es tiempo de que mueras – dijo Egil sonriendo con dificultad debido al dolor.

YADUD KA ZA XA EGQZQE – dijo con ironía Sipde - YUDMFQ GZM EUYBXQ YMEM PQ OMDZQ MPAXADUPM K MSAZULMZFQ ODQQE CGQ FG BGQPME YMFMDYQ

_(Morir yo no lo sueñes;__ mírate una simple masa de carne adolorida y agonizante crees que tu puedas matarme)_

Soy un humano después de todo – dijo Egil mientras disparaba dardos a su torso – soy frágil en comparación tuya.

PQVM PQ XMEFUYMD YU TQDYAEA OGQDBA – reclamo Sipde enojada – QDQE FMZ BMFQFUOA CGQ ZA FQ PME OGQZFM PQ CGQ ZA QDQE OMBML PQ YMFMDYQ

_(Dej__a de lastimar mi hermoso cuerpo; eres tan patético que no te das cuenta de que no eres capaz de matarme)_

Justo cuando dijo eso Egil le lanzo unos pequeños cilindros color negro hacia Sipde quien no puede reaccionar al ver como estos explotan potentemente frente a ella haciendo que toda la torre temblara llamando la atención de todos, haciéndola salir disparada contra un muro derribándolo por la fuerza de la explosión.

Sipde sale de los escombros tambaleándose, ahora ella era la que se encontraba lastimada, viendo a media conciencia como Egil se acercaba corriendo para después sentir como con un fuerte espadazo su parte humana y de tarántula se separaban

¿Cómo paso esto? – dijo Sipde mientras sentía un dolor inmenso – no es posible, debe ser una pesadilla.

La pesadilla termino – dijo Egil mientras presionaba su cuerpo con la espada – tu lo dijiste soy frágil, comparado con ustedes que son fuertes y poseen vidas que dejan la mía como si fuera una pequeña flama, aquí estoy cubierto de heridas casi muriendo y sin embargo eres tu quien esta al otro lado de la espada.

Mera casualidad – dijo Sipde con la voz débil – solo perdí por eso.

Perdiste tu orgullo – dijo Egil enojado – sacrificaste tu humanidad y a quienes te rodeaban para llenar tu deseo egoísta, todos morimos hoy o mañana pero tu abandonaste por tu miedo

¿Te importaría dejar el sermón? – dijo Sipde con sarcasmo - ¿Qué esta es la parte donde me arrepiento por todo?

No – dijo Egil mientras presionaba mas su espada – esta es la parte donde respondes mi pregunta.

Me parece justo – dijo Sipde moribunda – has tu maldita pregunta y con mi ultimo aliento te responderé.

¿Cómo puedo llamar a los Lehrer? – dijo Egil adolorido.

Pierdes tu tiempo – dijo Sipde riendo mientras de su boca salía sangre – estupido, los Lehrer no pueden ser llamados, ellos aparecen cuando lo desean, lo lamento pero así es.

Al terminar de decir eso Egil entierra con coraje la espada en Sipde para terminar con su vida y después la observo sonreír cerrando sus ojos, Egil al dar la vuelta fue atravesado por las patas de la parte baja de Sipde, pero en lugar de caer siente como su sangre quema y sus dientes de aprietan casi partiéndose por la fuerza y con furia despedazo a la tarántula en un instante, en ese ataque de furia incluso comenzó a atacar a los cuerpos de los caídos, para terminar azotando su puño contra uno de los espejos cortándose sin sentir dolor.

Ahora Enlil podía salir, viendo como Egil hace ruidos de un animal moribundo como si estuviera fuera de si continua listo para matar todo aquello que se le acerque incluso al pequeño que mejor guarda su distancia.

¡Egil! – dijo Enlil gritando tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón – ¡ya termino!

Toda la torre se llena de gritos que casi perforan al pequeño fee, todos los hijos de Sipde nacen y tal como predijo asesinan a las pobres mujeres reventándoles el vientre, desgarrando sus entrañas haciéndolas sentir un dolor indescriptible y una muerte muy lenta, para después saltar sobre lo primero que ven asesinando a los compañeros que encuentran, pero al no sentir a su madre todos los pequeños lanzan un agudo lloriqueo de verdadera tristeza mientras comienzan a quemarse, incendiando la torre.

Debemos irnos – dijo Enlil apurado mientras miraba que no existía una ventana por donde hacerlo.

Nos vamos de aquí – dijo Egil usando su espada para romper un muro de un golpe y después lanzarse tomando en su mano a Enlil

¡Idiota! – dijo Enlil con un grito mientras ambos caen - ¡Te digo que yo puedo volar!

Egil termina chocando contra el suelo, a pesar de la distancia y por increíble que parezca sobrevive levantándose de inmediato caminando torpemente hasta una roca donde se recarga, Enlil comienza a volar a su alrededor observándolo, sus heridas parecen ser graves además sabe que sufrió daño en sus huesos, apenas puede respirar y sin embargo continua dispuesto a continuar la batalla contra quien lo desee.

A su lado lo que antes era Lust ahora es solo una enorme hoguera, donde aun continúan escuchándose los gritos de las personas muertas, junto los tristes y agudos sonidos de los pequeños que lloran a su madre para después morir.

¿Puedes moverte? – dijo Enlil preocupado al ver el estado de Egil

Dame… un… segundo – dijo Egil con gran dificultad.

Veo que no hay opción – dijo Enlil encogiéndose de hombros – tendré que servirte otra vez.

Volando sobre Egil el fee comienza a realizar una especie de danza, que al final hace un pequeño resplandor que cubre a este para luego comenzar a volar rápidamente alrededor de su compañero, quien pierde el conocimiento por un momento, cuando vuelve en si apenas han pasado un par de minutos, y lo primero que hace es revisar a su alrededor mirando a Enlil tirado y notar con sorpresa como sus heridas habían sanado drásticamente, y sus huesos estaban casi aliviados.

¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Egil confundido y en voz baja.

Islive – dijo Enlil débilmente mientras como podía se sentaba – el arte de curación, se supone que los fee son buenos en ello he escuchado como se dice que han existido algunos que han logrado revivir a un muerto, pero yo soy la excepción ni siquiera he podido sanarte del todo.

Tonterías – dijo Egil mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba su cuerpo sintiéndolo un poco adolorido – con esto es más que suficiente.

Te importaría – dijo Enlil débil viendo borroso a Egil – un efecto secundario en mi es que pierdo mi poca fuerza.

Con una ligera sonrisa Egil mira como Enlil cae desmayado y con cuidado lo coloca en uno de sus bolsillos, para después mirar como la enorme hoguera terminaba colapsando iluminando el oscuro valle y llenándolo de una extraña calma pues su ambiente extraño se desvanece dejando entrar un aire fresco.

Al final nuevamente me he quedado sin encontrar mi respuesta – pensó Egil mientras apretaba sus puños – nuevamente debo marchar a buscar en otra parte.

Enlil logra recuperar poco a poco el conocimiento, mientras comenzaba a sentir el pesado ambiente de quien lo lleva, aunque le resulta muy pesado no tiene la fuerza de salir pero aun con eso existe algo que lo mantiene calmado aun con todo ese ambiente de muerte logra escuchar los latidos de Egil y eso por ridículo que pareciera le llenaba de paz.

Kerbtier – dijo Egil con voz calmada – despertaste al fin.

Si – dijo Enlil mientras bostezaba – pero aun estoy muy débil.

Quédate cuanto desees hay – dijo Egil manteniendo su voz calmada – han pasado tres días desde que te desmayaste.

¿Tres días? – dijo Enlil alarmado – soy patético.

No es momento de compadecerte – dijo Egil con un aire amistoso.

Egil – dijo Enlil con algo de temor - ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

… - Egil solamente movió su cabeza diciendo si

¿Quién era…? – pregunto Enlil con mucha duda - ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Enlil recordaba todo lo que había sentido durante la pelea de Egil con Vird y Sipde el odio, la rabia y todo una serie de emociones negativas, cuanto mas daño recibía mas aumentaban esas emociones dándole un empuje para seguir pero en un punto cuando Egil perdió un segundo la conciencia en el combate el tuvo una visión de una mujer, no pudo distinguir su rostro solamente una silueta y una calida sonrisa que por un momento lleno de felicidad al joven, pero después de eso una nueva clase de furia atravesó todos sus sentido dándole un impulso mas allá del que cualquiera pudiera recibir.

Solamente era un fantasma – dijo Egil con un tono algo serio – solo un fantasma.

Tu… tu… - dijo Enlil dudando.

Será mejor que guardes tus energías – dijo Egil interrumpiendo.

Mientras los dos avanzaban Enlil vio como nuevamente estaba en la escena de una batalla mas finalizada, cinco cuerpos de demonios estaban tirados y con una sonrisa volvió a dormir.Final del formulario


End file.
